


Neglect

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, fake infidelity, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean’s gone to town, leaving his angel alone.This, Sam believes, is not an acceptable situation.Dean just happens to be on the other side of the door to listen to what Sam does about it.





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery content alert for anybody looking for reassurance before they read:
> 
> Cas isn’t cheating on Dean. Dean has had a fantasy for a while of ‘catching Sam in the act’ but just listening, and getting off on it.
> 
> But after reading it again, I realised actual feelings bled through, mainly for Cas, though I suspect later when Dean’s had a chance to think over what Sam said he’ll get hit by it too.
> 
> These boys.

Cas looks up at the knock, but Sam’s come in before he even has a chance to call out.

“Sam.” He closes over the book he’s reading, but keeps his thumb between the pages so as not to lose his place. “Is everything all right?”

Because it’s late, and Sam had told he and Dean, only twenty minutes before, that he was going to turn in.

“Oh, it’s fine, Cas,” Sam says. But there’s something in his tone which makes Cas sit up a little. “Just wondering where my brother is.”

Cas sits his book aside. “I think there’s a classic film on that he wants to watch. But after…. He said he might go to that bar in town.”

“Really.” Sam shakes his head. “He shouldn’t be up watching some movie, Cas, or hitting a bar. He should be in here, taking care of you.”

When Sam sits down on the bed, Cas pushes himself back up until his back is against the headboard.

He knows he has nothing to fear from Sam but, all the same, his behaviour, his manner, is odd.

“Sam, are you all right?”

Sam puts his hand on Cas’s knee, fingers rubbing small circles through the fabric.

“I just…. It’s not fair, Cas, not to you. Not to me. Dean took you, made you his, and when he should be here, he’s who knows where. You deserve better.”

Cas immediately goes to defend Dean; he isn’t needy, he doesn’t demand Dean spend every waking moment in his presence.

He loves him, yes, but he knows such behaviour would stifle Dean, suffocate him, and he won’t deny Dean his freedoms.

Besides, he knows humans need variety in their lives, and a certain amount of self determination.

Yes, Dean is gone often, sometimes to other places within the bunker, and sometimes to places outwith it, but Cas always knows Dean will return to him.

Before he can get out a single word though, Sam leans forward and kisses him.

Cas is so stunned that he can’t immediately act and Sam takes that as encouragement, grows bolder, reaches up to undo Cas’s tie, and top button while their mouths are occupied.

When Sam breaks for air, he already has Cas’s shirt fully unbuttoned, and his blazer half off his shoulders.

“Sam,” Cas protests.

“Cas. Tell me you don’t feel left alone in here. Tell me you don’t wish he was here right now, making you feel like there is nothing else in the world as important as you.”

He’s never asked that of Dean, and never will, but there’s a part of him that would relish hearing it. But it’s fantasy, pure fantasy, until Sam kisses him again, and then whispers into his mouth.

“You’re more important than anything else in the world,” he says. “And I won’t leave you here alone, Cas. Dean…. Dean doesn’t need to know.”

++

Dean leans his forehead against the door, one hand down his pants, the other braced against the brick wall.

He might not be able to see what Sam’s doing, but every sound Cas is making just now Dean has drawn from him before so he can figure it out.

Like...there, just there, Sam’s probably fingering Cas open, taking his time over it like Dean told Sam the angel prefers, loving the feeling of being cared for, of having time and focus dedicated to him.

It probably says a lot that things like that, things that make Cas feel worthwhile, play such a huge focus in his hierarchy of needs, but given the shitty home life he led before meeting them, Dean isn’t surprised.

Oh, oh, Sam’s in Cas now, Dean’s sure of it, the way Cas’s breath hitches, and then he moans out Sam’s name.

He knows Sam’s holding himself there, making Cas wait for it, letting it build for them both, and he can actually pinpoint the moment Sam starts to move because Cas gasps and then goes silent.

From then on in, the only sounds Dean hears are Sam’s, and the bed as it creaks and rocks with the force of him and his own slick noise as he hurriedly jerks himself off, not wanting to be left behind.

The lights in the hallway flicker, and then it’s Sam calling out Cas’s name, and then once again, nothing.

Dean comes hard enough to nearly send himself to his knees and turns around to slump against the wall.

He holds there, recovering his strength and letting his heart rate settle, and maybe five or so minutes after that, Sam opens the door.

Dean turns enough to stare at him, and then Sam pats his cheek and staggers away down the hall towards the showers, and his bed.

Dean goes into their room.

Cas looks fucked out, and Dean could come again, right then, just from the sight of him.

Sam’s cleaned him up, some, leaving the main jobs for him but that’s okay.

He strips down to skin, and slips between the sheets with his angel.

Cas rolls sleepily towards him (angels might not need sleep but after sex Cas is like a clingy cat, burrowing in as far as he can and promptly passing out there) and reaches down to cup Dean.

“Did you…:

Dean grins. “Listening to my brother fuck you through the bed? Somebody’s gonna have to clean up the mess in the morning.”

Cas’s hand closes around his hip, then, and tightens as if afraid he’s going to move.

“Tomorrow,” he whispers, and Dean can’t help but think there is nothing cuter in the planet than his sleepy, possessive, clingy angel.


End file.
